grimadventuresfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SaberSworn
HELLO Welcome to the The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Billy West page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Remember to follow the rules listed in this wiki's simplified ruleset at all times. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Publish button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Publish. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out Downtown Endslle to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. If you like, you can add your birthday to the Community birthday list so that it will be featured on the main page when it is updated at the beginning of each month. I look forward to working with you! :-- Con Carne (Talk) 23:43, May 17, 2012 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Note and thanks Please note that a blank page does not warrant deletion. Also, thanks for fixing things here. I'm too busy with other matters to do my job properly so the place is in pathetic shape until June. — [[User:Michael.F|'Wi']][[User talk:Michael.F|'Ki']] 17:59, May 18, 2012 (UTC)